The Little Mermaid
by MiaMustang
Summary: This is my version of 'The Little Mermaid' I did follow the story line but like I used my very own words if I used something fron the text it must have been a luck I guess so like you'll realize some things are missing and such but I tried my best. Enjoy!


~*~ The Little Mermaid ~*~

I swam gracefully through the soothing ocean water that was my home where I lived yet I longed to go to the surface. I and my five sisters swam gracefully through the warm waters of the ocean and laughed happily as we sang a song for each other like we did every other day and I sighed lightly before I looked above to see if I could at least get a glimpse of the surface but I couldn't like every other day. I would have to wait until I turned fifteen to be able to see the surface while each of my sisters a year apart each will be able to go up to see the world above.

This year the third eldest of us would be able to go see the world above and I was excited but impatient since I had to wait two more years until I was able to go see the surface aswell.

"Mia! Sing for us dear sister!" My eldest sister Belle said to me in her bell like voice and I smiled at her before I nodded.

I began to sing one of the songs that our mother sang to us when we were younger, they sang along as a chorus sometimes but they mostly liked to hear me sing since they believed my voice was the most loving one they've ever heard. We continued to swim as I sang and I would swim in circle as some of the fishes swam along with me and my sisters while I looked up towards where the surface was. I longed to go there so much but I would have to wait until I turned fifteen years of age before father could let me go there.

"Mother," I said to her after a few hours of swimming around and singing with my beloved sisters, she looked at me with her sea foam eyes and smiled at me as I smiled back at her.

"Yes my beautiful Mia?" She asked me and I looked at her for a moment before I looked up towards where the surface was and she seemed to know what was on my mind. "I'm sorry but you have to wait until you become of age that is when the sea king will allow you to see the surface to fulfill your curiosity little one."

"But mother!" I said to her as she brushed some of my long sky blue hair that had floated near my teal eyes and I sighed lightly as some bubbles floated to the surface that I longed to go to so much.

"Do not worry Mia, you'll get your chance in two years time," Mother said to me and I nodded at her before I swam towards my two older sisters that would go before me.

I smiled at them as we swam and I took another glance up at the surface before I continued to swim and sing with them happily.

~Two years Later~

Today was finally the day that I would be able to go to the surface and see the world above that I've longed to see for so long. I was excited as we celebrated my 15th birthday and I smiled at my sisters that have told me so much of the world above. But finally today I would be able to see it with my own teal eyes. I looked at the sea king whom nodded at me to allow me to go swim up to the world above and I did so quickly.

As I swam upwards the merfolk below started to disappear from how far up I had gone and I sighed lightly as I saw the starry sky through the water. A smile came upon my lips as I broke the surface of the water. I looked around looking at the world of above before I took in a deep breath of the world's air as I closed my eyes and then opened them again. I swam about laughing happily for my wish had finally been fulfilled that I would be able to be here at the world above the ocean's water.

It was breath taking to me and I loved it dearly, it was exactly like my sisters had described, it was breath taking to me. I looked about me and I spotted a ship in the distance and I smiled since it was the first time I would be able to see one now.

"It's so big," I said as I swam a little bit closer towards the ship and I smiled brightly looking up at it.

I gasped lightly when I saw a handsome boy standing by the railing and I dipped underwater quickly before he spotted me. I swam gracefully through the waters that I knew so well towards the boat and I looked up as I came out of the water a bit and I smiled lightly as I looked at the golden brown haired boy who stood there at the railing of the ship.

"Prince Leo come we must continue the celebration of you're 16th birthday!" Another voice said and the boy looked over his shoulder and smiled at whoever had spoken to him.

"Alright I will!" Leo said and I felt a feeling within my chest that I have never experienced before when I heard his voice and saw the smile on his face.

I could feel my heart beating as I watched him before he went out of my view and I frowned lightly feeling something tug at my chest inside. I wanted to continue looking at him for he seemed to have captured me in a way without using what the others called nets. I believe he had captured my very being with just the simply smile and with his voice.

I looked up at the starry sky as some thick gray clouds started to cover it and the waves soon started to move roughly against me forcing me to go underwater. I swam a little ways away from the ship before I came back up to the surface and I watched as the ship swayed against the violent waves but before I could even move lightening struck the ship setting it on fire from what some of the merfolk spoke of when they visited the world here.

I was hit by a wave which forced me under as I closed my eyes tightly as I was dragged under for a moment before I opened them and swam back up wanting to know if the young prince was still alright. To my horror I saw him floating down along with pieces of wood which was from the boat. I quickly swam to him and embraced him against my chest before I took him above knowing that he could not breath underwater. When I reached the surface i was hit with sheets of rain while I tried to keep the young prince's head up.

"Oh no," I said to myself as I looked around seeing how the waves were because of this storm. "Please let it end soon...."

I looked down at the prince's face as some of the water hit him and I lifted him up a bit as I tried with all my might to keep him from going under the water. I was frightened for him and I held him close to me as I kept him safe from the depths of the ocean to keep it from swallowing him.

I closed my eyes tightly as I continued to hold him up in the safe of my arms, I have no idea how long it was until the storm finally lifted but when I saw the sun I knew how long it was. I looked desperately around and to my great relief I saw the shore and quickly swam over to it keeping the unconscious prince above the water. I was able to drag him onto the sandy shore near a temple and I looked down at his pale face as I brushed some locks of his shoulder length hair that was loosely tied into a ponytail now.

I looked up when I heard voices nearby and then looked back down at the prince before I panicked and crawled back into the water diving inside for safety. I came up behind a large rock and peeked out from behind and looked to see a girl with long deep blonde hair kneeling in front of the prince as she examined him.

"Should I go get help?" An elderly man near her asked his voice shaking from fright.

"No, Help me! He's alive!" The girl said to him as the prince's eyes opened and he looked into the light green eyes of the girl.

"T-thank you for saving me," I heard him say and I felt hurt since it was I who had saved him and not her but he would never know.

The girl smiled at him with a light blush on her cheeks and nodded at him before she helped him up with the help of the elderly man and I felt the same feeling from before as I looked at the prince's lovely deep blue eyes like that of the sea. I had fallen in love with him...yet it hurt since we could never be together.

"Dear grand daughter how did you like the world above?" My grandmother asked me when I finally arrived back at the utopia.

"I had a wonderful time! But grandmother may I ask something?" I said to her as I looked at her with my teal eyes and she looked back at me with her sea foam ones.

"Yes?" She said and I took a deep breath.

"Will a human survive if he is able to breath underwater like we do?" I asked her and she gave me a serious look before she turned away for a moment then looked back at me.

"No Mia...they cannot, human unlike us humans have a short life span while we have a 300 year life span, and when our time comes we turn to sea foam and go to the sky but the humans have a soul that lives on when they pass and go up to heaven," My grandmother said to me and I nodded sadly since I knew the prince and I would never be able to be together.

"Thank you," I said to her quietly feeling as though my heart was being squeezed tightly within my chest as I swam to find my two sisters Melody and Serene.

"Melody!" I called when I spotted my older sister by two years and then I spotted Serene with her, she was older then me by one year.

"Yes Mia?" Melody asked as she looked at me with her red-brown eyes and she moved some of her long brown hair away from her face as she and Serene looked at me.

"Is there...anyway possible for me to be able to walk with he human from above?" I asked them quietly as I looked down making my sky blue hair float into my face in a graceful motion.

"Mia...Why do you want to know?" Serene asked me with a worried expression etched on her face while her light brown hair floated behind her and she looked at me with her green eyes.

"B-Because I have fallen in love with a human prince and I love him deeply! I must know!" I cried out to them as I looked at them with a pleading look in my teal eyes. "Please! You must tell me how! How I can be able to be with him!"

Melody and Serene exchanged looks before they looked at me with sad expressions filled with more worry then before. Now I was one my way to the deeper and darker part of the sea where the sea witch was to be found. From what Melody had told me the sea witch would be able to give me human legs and I would be able to be with my prince but there was always a price with everything....always.

Before I came down here I had gone to the surface to fine where the prince was and I did when I saw him on a balcony looking out into the sky. Now here I was in front of the red haired Sea Witch who looked at me with hunger in her dark red eyes as she looked at me with her yellow eyes. I felt afraid being here in front of her but I stayed where I was.

"What does a daughter of the sea want with I, The Sea Witch?" She asked me in a dark voice that made me shiver but I stayed in place.

"I wish to be able to walk so I can be with the prince," I said in a dignified tone as I looked at her in the eyes.

The Sea Witch looked at me for a moment before she reached for something on one of the rock shelves and she pulled out a bottle of green liquid and held it in her hands. I looked at the potion with curiosity wanting to know if that was what would help me walk or not.

"You wish to walk with the humans so you can be with the prince you love...this potion will help you and give you legs that will make you dance beautifully but you will feel like you are walking on sharp knives until the prince falls in love with you and marries you," She said to me and I nodded at her eagerly but she continued on. "However, if the prince is to wed another the dawn after the wedding you shall die heartbroken from it all and turn to sea foam. All of this for the prince of your voice since a mermaids voice if memorizing you must use body language to make him fall for you."

I froze as I floated in the water looking at The Sea Witch with my teal eyes as I thought about this. All I wanted was to be with him since I loved him so deeply but to die like that....but I still love him.

"I will pay that price," I said to her and the Sea Witch nodded at me as she handed me the bottle full of the green liquid.

I looked at the small bottle before I looked at the Sea Witch, then hoping that this would work as I unscrewed the top and drank it. As I drank it I felt myself start to get drowsy as I looked at the witch and then I looked at the bottle to see something silver in it which I could hear my own voice singing until I feel unconscious.

"Wake up....miss wake up!" I heard someone say before I slowly started to open my eyes but I closed them quickly from the light that was shown. "Ahhh finally you're awake miss."

I nodded quietly and said thank you but no sound came from my lips and then I realized that I was bare in front of the one I loved and I had legs. Leo smiled at me before he covered me with a large blanket and I looked around to see that I was on the beach. I felt a smile come to my lips and a blush burn my cheeks as I looked at the prince who smiled at me before he helped me stand up.

Almost immediately did I feel the stabbing pain on my feet like there were being stabbed with knives. I winced and fell over but Leo caught me and looked at me with some worry.

"Are you alright?" He asked me and I nodded at him not wanting to worry about my pain. "Can you talk?"

There I looked at the ground and shook my head but I was surprised when I felt his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him with my teal eyes. I brushed some of my sky blue hair out of my face and looked at him to see a small smile on his face which made my heart leap as I looked at him.

"Don't worry...you're safe with me and you can stay at the castle where I live," Leo said to me and I nodded at him before we started to walk and I tried my best not to show that I was in great pain just by walking but I reminded myself every time that it was for him.

After I was settle into the castle and dressed in white I explored around despite the pain and the prince would help me sometimes since he thought I couldn't walk well after whatever had happened to me. Days passed by and I was forgetting about the pain because my love for the prince grew and I believed he loved me for my beauty and grace despite me being mute.

I knew how to dance since like the Sea Witch said with my legs I would be able to dance very well. The prince loved to see me dance I would dance for him even with he pain I feel with every step I take and I reminded it was all for him. He would dance with me sometimes and I would smile warmly at him.

My heart skipped beats when he held my hand and when he walked to town with me to show me around. I loved him deeply and I wish I could tell him but I could not speak nor write so I could not. He was able to guess my name was Mia after a number of guesses and me trying to give him hints. He would smile at me and looked at me with his lovely deep blue eyes and I fell deeper for him with each passing day.

However soon other women his age or mine where brought in to marry the prince if he liked them but he would refuse every time and come to me. The king did not want the prince marrying me for I had not royal relations here in the human world. I could say nothing since I did not have my voice. The prince I could tell loved me back but he could not express it because of the king. I wish he could so I could be with him and only him.

"No Father! I will not marry her!" The prince shouted at the king who looked down at the prince with the same golden brown hair with some gray in it.

"You will meet the princess of the neighboring kingdom today and that's final Leo!" The king said to the prince. "If you love her then you shall wed later today."

I looked down at the ground since it has been several months now that the prince has been refusing to marry any of the other women and it made me happy that he would always turn to me. The prince sighed in annoyance before he grabbed my hand in his warm one and led me out towards the large hall.

"I'll say no to her aswell Mia, do not worry," He said to me and I quietly nodded with a small smile. "My heart did belong to the temple girl who had saved me from the sea waters months ago but you are slowly taking her place in my heart."

I frowned slightly since I remembered the temple with the deep blonde hair and light green eyes. I still wished I could write so I can tell him it was I that had saved him that day I was afraid of being seen. He looked at me with a smile before he took my hand and led me downstairs so we could meet the princess that had come to meet the prince. I felt nervous as we walked and my steps seemed to become heavier and the pain that I was use to came a bit stronger as we walked down the stairs now.

"Ah there is Prince Leo," One of the suitors said and the princess who had her back turned so we could see her long deep blonde hair.

She turned around and I immediately recognized the light green eyes of that of the temple girl's.

I felt the prince's hand leave mine as he rushed towards the princess and grabbed her hand. Never have I felt such emptiness before as I watched the prince speak with the princess who held the same look of love in her eyes as she looked at the prince.

"Mia! This is Isabelle," The prince said to me as he turned around to face me with a smile on his face and then he turned to face Isabelle again. "I the one I love."

As he said those five words I felt my heartbreak greatly and some tears brimmed my eyes but I did my best to smile at him without letting the tears fall. The wedding was announced to be later that day and then I would turn to sea foam the following morning.

The wedding was to take place in the late afternoon on a ship so they could be near the sea. Everything was crowded almost, the relatives of Isabelle were there along with Leo's relatives while I stood by the railing alone. I was heartbroken and the pain in my feet was worse now that I didn't have the prince anymore. I watched as they said their vows and then kissed, my heart shattered as tears came down my cheeks and I turned away unable to watch.

Night fell and I was still at the railing, the prince had not spoken to me for he was with his bride the entire time but by now everyone was sleeping except for me since I was awaiting my end as soon as the sun rose.

"Sister! Sister!" I heard someone call and I looked around before I looked down at the sea and saw my sisters Melody and Serene.

I was surprised to see that their once long hair was short now and I looked at Melody who held something silver in her hand against her chest.

"Sister! We feel you're despair and we want you to come back to the sea with us!" Serene said to me and I shook my head since I couldn't reverse the potion's effect.

"Take this dagger and kill the prince, then let his blood fall on your feet and you will not be in despair and you can come back to the sea as a mermaid!" Melody said as they looked up at me.

I thought for a moment before I looked down at them...

I stood over the prince who was laying in bed with his bride sleeping soundly and I gripped the silver dagger in my hand as I looked at them feeling more broken. I lifted the dagger so I could pierce his heart but I stopped myself as memories of the time we both spent together came in my mind.

He would always read to her, have fun with her, dance, eat together everything that made me love him more and more. Even though he was married to this woman I was happy for him and I would always love him....always. I sobbed loudly and I covered my mouth quickly as the prince groaned and he opened his eyes and looked at me before I ran as the tears went down my cheeks.

"Mia?! Mia!" I heard the prince call after me as I got back on deck and headed towards the railing throwing the silver dagger into the sea as light started to come from the horizon.

I looked back with the tears flooding down my cheeks to see the prince running towards me and I leaned back on the railing and fell feeling the warm sun on my body as it turned to foam. Before I vanished completely I saw the prince try to reach out towards me calling my name in despair. I love him still even after all of this.

~*~ Prince's Point of View ~*~

I woke up hearing a sound next to me and I looked up to see Mia there crying but she suddenly ran.

"Mia?! Mia!" I called after her as I got out of bed quickly startling my bride next to me and I ran out after her.

When I reached the deck I saw her toss something in the ocean with a silver glint before I ran towards her. I felt my heart race as I watched her lean back on the railing and fall into the waves. I leaned over on the railing to try and catch her but all I saw her sad face with a smile as she turned into sea foam. I heard Isabelle come up behind me asking me what had happened.

She was there in front of me and she just vanished. I felt empty suddenly as I looked at the ocean where Mia had vanished to. I then felt something warm like arms wrap around me but it wasn't my bride for she was directly next to me looking at me with a worried expression.

"I'll love you always my prince," I heard a sweet loving voice say to me in my ear and somehow I knew it was Mia's voice.

She had loved me...and yet I didn't do anything about it except fall for Isabelle and wed her. Mia was quietly suffering here while I was happy today and it made me feel worse now that the lonely empty feeling in my chest increased and I felt tears go down my cheeks.

"Mia...I'm sorry!" I said as I hid my face from the sea in my hands and my bride tried to comfort me but to no avail.

Days passed by after Mia passed away before me and I would come to the shore everyday with flowers that I knew she liked and would put them in the calm water and watched as they floated away. I missed her so much yet I was foolish not to do anything about it when I loved her aswell.


End file.
